In addition to being a popular choice of raw materials for playtime construction by children, cardboard is widely used as a construction material for items such as temporary displays and/or article carriers because it is lightweight, relatively inexpensive, and easy to cut and form. In the construction of an item from one or more sheets of cardboard, it is often desirable that a weakened line be formed on the surface of the cardboard sheet, defining a separation point or folding point in the material. There are a variety of known marking and scribing devices which are utilized for these purposes in connection with relatively harder construction material such as wood, steel, glass or plastic. However these devices are generally designed with a sharp cutting edge in order to provide a well defined and/or weakened line on the surface of the material. When used in connection with corrugated board these devices often cut completely through one or more layers of the board, a result which is especially undesirable when the user merely intends to define a weakened line about which the cardboard sheet is to be folded. In addition, conventional scribing tools are often too sharp or dangerous for use by children.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cardboard creasing tool which may be applied to the surface of a cardboard sheet with moderate pressure to define a crease about which the cardboard may be folded or cut.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cardboard creasing tool which is child-safe.